A number of prior art electric motors are known in which permanent magnets are used in conjunction with electromagnets in the magnetic flux circuit. Examples of such motors are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,859,643; 1,863,294; 3,396,296 and 3,426,224; as well as in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 402,284, filed Oct. 1, 1973, of Carlos Subieta Garron, inventor of the present invention.